Every time we touch
by vickiicky
Summary: Lily and her friends having a little sleepover. Oneshot


Every time we touch

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you see. The only way I could own Harry Potter is when my sister starts to sing well. And let me tell you, that's not happening any time soon!

"Lily, sing that one song! You know, the one that's all techno!" I turned to Bella and gave her a confused look. She had a camcorder in her hands and she moved her head so I could see her face.

"Oh, wait! I have the cd!" Bella gave the camcorder to Alice, aimed it towards Bella as she flipped through her cd wallet, looking for the cd. "Ah, here it is!" She placed it in the cd player and skipped to number four and pressed play.

"I still hear you voice when you sleep next to me," filled the room instantly. I smiled as I remembered the song and Alice handed over the cam corder to Bella as she stood up and danced.

"Alice, replay the song! Lily is going to sing!"

"No, Bella!" I whined. "I'm not good at singing!" I folded my arms after I straightened my pajamas. Alice and Bella shared a smile and sended it towards me.

"Oh, you know you all you have to do is act like you're singing towards James!" I felt a blush creep onto my face and now more then ever, I cursed myself for having my deep red hair and pale complexion.

"Ohhhhh! She's blushing! Lily likes James! Yes!"

"Alice, please stop! I don't like him!" I begged towards Alice.

"Oh, yes you do!" Bella corrected.

"Lily, we'll stop if you sing!" I jumped up instantly and ran over to the CD player and hit the back button, replaying the song. I grabbed a hairbrush and started singing.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch, in my dreams." Bella and Alice gave a very loud whistle, making me smile. " Forgive me my weakness, But I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss,I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, Want you in my life."

During the brake, I did my 'black girl dance.' I know that sounds weird, but when ever I dance, they call it my 'black girl' dance. My guess would be because most white girls can't dance. i don't know why. All you have to do is move your chest and back end up and down! Even Geogina from Potions could do it if she put her mind to it. Bella and Alice gave cat calls which made me giggle and stop dancing.

"Your arms are my castle, Your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, We've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall." I grabbed the hair brush again and began to sing.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, Want you in my life.

I decided that this song wasn't right for the black girl dance so I started doing the white girl dance. You know, the disco and electric slide. Those are the only dances white girls know. Gosh, I'm being so steotypcial! Oh well! No one will know but me! Wait, why I'm I talking to my self. Oh, hey look! I'm doing Black dancing again! I guess I can't keep away from it. Okay, here comes the ending!.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss,I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side."

I threw the hairbrush on my bed as I took a bow. I then smiled as my brown and white dog started barking in aproval. "Bravo, Lily!" Alice and Bella stood up and laughed and clapped at the same time.

"You know, I bet James liked it as well!" I turned to Bella with another confused look on my face. All she did was point to a cord that was running along the floor board.

"But you said that was the charging cord," I said defensively.

"My dear, you may not know this, but in these days, there are such things as lying. Now, give Jamesy-poo a shout out! He's watching this down in the common room with everyone else!" I did the only thing that came to mind. Give an uneasy smile to the camera and faint.

A/N: Raise your hand if that was the crappiest thing you have ever read! You can just put in a review that you raised your hand and that'll be fine. I just suddenly came up with the idea while my sister came home, singing this song. I was going to add it to another story, but lets face it folks, I am never going to write an actual story. No, I would never update it and it's much easier to put up a one-shot than a story. Well, that's all, I guess. You have just read a story by-

-Vickiicky


End file.
